robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
V-Max
V-Max was a one-time competitor that competed in the Fourth Series of Robot Wars. It was a reserve robot, brought in when Onslaught had to withdraw, and reached the second round before being ripped apart by Hypno-Disc. Design V-Max was a wedge-shape robot constructed around a tubular steel frame, and was armed with a front-hinged flipping arm as its weapon, similar to Cassius and the original Gravedigger. The robot had Go-Kart wheels filled with foam, 2 Bosch 750W GPA drive motors, and the weapon was powered by a Festo 320mm ram, powered by a 20oz paintball gun canister. The robot was relatively quick, and the flipper was powerful enough to throw other robots over, although thin armour led to its downfall. Qualification At the Series 4 qualifiers, V-Max lost two of its three qualifier battles. In the first, it defeated 5 of 7 by slamming it into the arena wall. Afterwards, V-Max lost to the Scottish robot Bravehard after being overpowered by its opponent in a battle where V-Max's fuses blew. V-Max's third battle was only held after other robots withdrew from the qualifiers as they would not start, but V-Max's final opponent flipped it over, and V-Max could not self-right at this early stage of development. As a result of this track record, V-Max failed to qualify. However, it was selected as a reserve robot, and was brought into the main series as a substitute in the final Heat after Onslaught broke down and withdrew. Robot History Series 4 V-Max was brought in as a last minute reserve for the Fourth Wars, as Onslaught had suffered irreparable mechanical problems just before it was due to enter the arena for the final heat. V-Max was brought into battle against the number 18 seeds Cerberus and fellow newcomers Terror-Bull. Cerberus' lack of weaponry caused it to suffer, and after escaping a very brief tussle with Terror-Bull, V-Max slid smoothly underneath Cerberus and flipped it over. Cerberus was declared immobilised and was pitted by the house robots, so V-Max went through to the next round along with Terror-Bull. With this victory, V-Max was brought up against the number 2 seeds Hypno-Disc in the second round of the heat. V-Max drove into Hypno-Disc's side, but Hypno-Disc attacked it and ripped off a side panel. Carbon Dioxide was leaking from V-Max when Hypno-Disc attacked again. V-Max ran away, but drove into the arena side wall, and Hypno-Disc came in and knocked off the other side panel. V-Max got underneath Hypno-Disc and pushed it into the arena side wall at the opposite end of the arena, but Hypno-Disc reversed away unaffected. Soon, Hypno-Disc attacked the exposed side of V-Max, tearing out the battery. With V-Max now immobilised, the House Robots came in. Shunt attacked with its axe, and Dead Metal cut into its chassis and pushed it onto the arena floor flipper where it was thrown. With this, V-Max was eliminated from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record VMaxConstruction.jpg|V-Max during construction Vmax insides.png|The insides of V-Max TeamHampshireHog.jpg|Team Hampshire Hog V-max.jpg|V-Max in the arena Trivia *Construction of the robot began on the 15th March 2000, when the team drew their plans for the design on the back of a cigarette packet whilst at the local pub. *V-Max was sponsored by "Go-Karting for Fun Indoor Karting Centres". *On the statistics board, Richard Drayson's name was misspelt as "Rich Dramson". *Due to its status as a Reserve robot, V-Max was omitted from the Robot Wars Battle Cards, and was not profiled in Robot Wars: The Official Robot Guide. In both cases, Onslaught was included, despite having to withdraw from the main competition of The Fourth Wars. *The V-Max team were the only team from Heat P of Series 4 to only appear in said episode. External Links *The V-Max website (archived) Category:UK Series competitors Category:Substitute Robots Category:Robots from Hampshire Category:Robots to defeat a seed Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots with Front-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 4 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 5